transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Subspace
Overview Subspace is an extension of the transformation process. It can store ammunition, extra weapons, datapads, tools, etc. Mechs that cannot easily carry around big bits of kibble from their altmode can store kibble in subspace. The kibble cannot be summoned in robot mode - no pulling missiles from your altmode and hurling them in bot mode. You can't store anything larger than an average mech's torso in subspace. Body kibble does not count towards maximum subspace storage. Subspace blocking technology exists but is uncommon and requires Staff approval for use in TPs. Subspace technology cannot be improved upon. Subspace Technology and General Usage Subspace technology is not a magic pocket that can be used to randomly collect objects for use at any time. Subspace technology is essentially an extension of the Transformation process. It can be used for storing important items, like extra ammunition, an extra weapon, or other equipment important to one's function. IE: A medical technician might store medical tools, a researcher might store his or her favorite datapad, a spy might hide infiltration tools there. Weapons Storage Some robots are not capable of carrying all the armament from their alternate forms around in their robot form, due to either size restrictions or simply design. These weapons are stored in subspace, but they are /not/ available for use as they are still attached to the parts of the body that are shunted to subspace. You cannot reach into a subspace pocket and pull out a missile used by your jet form and throw it at someone while in robot form, for example. Subspace Smuggling Subspace can be used as a means to transport stolen items from place to place, provided they meet certain criteria. For instance: Nothing larger than your torso can be shunted into subspace, so don't try to grab a full-sized combat helicopter from some third world nation's air base and carry it back home. Also, if this object belongs to a player, they /must/ give consent before you steal it. You can't grab someone else's weapon if they pose dropping it, or even a chunk of their armor, unless they say you can. Subspace Cargo The only robots that can carry cargo and passengers in subspace are those with large passenger or cargo compartments and who are specially adapted for those tasks. Those with the function Transport are specially designed to manage the energy expenditure necessary to shunt matter other than the actual physical form and the various kibble. However, if cargo is being carried this way, it is not accessable in any other form other than the transport form. Bear in mind, only mechs who change size by a factor of at least two points and have an altmode that is (a) larger than their robot mode and (b) clearly designed for purposes of transporting large amounts of people/stuff can have a subspace system capable of handling passengers. This is not something that can be added on later in a characters life. Summary To summarize, Subspace is not an Acme Magic Hole like you saw in the old Bugs Bunny cartoons. It is a technical system used to store items essential to the survival of a robot. It is /not/ an effective means of stealing or concealing items, as technology does exist that blocks access to Subspace pockets indefinitely. So use this technology properly, and don't abuse the privilege. Twinking with this technology can cause your faction to IC'ly block all access to your Subspace items except for your transformation kibble. Finally it should be noted that Subspace technology has been researched for millions of years by the brightest minds on Cybertron. We're no closer today to improving its energy consumption rate or effective useable space than we were 10 million years ago. No matter how much time you put into researching it, the technology can never be improved in any way. Back to Theme